callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Not Ready to Die
VIDEO just thought I'd point out that the video is no onger available. :) Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 02:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Replaced :) Thanks for noticing Joseph Tan 03:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) stupid WMG Every last video of this song on youtube has been mercilessly hunted down by the corporate fatcats at WMG and neutralised with some stupid copyright claim. Just a bit of nonsense but... I just realised the lyrics... Make me crawl, to daddy's little girl to read the writings on the wall While cast into the nothingness the final curtain call 'Curtain call' could refer to kino der toten. 'Read the writings on the wall' must refer to the odd writing in KDT. They must mean something of signifcant importance. Reznov115Talk 20:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) About a piece of trivia... About the one where it says that this is the first song with lyrics to not be sung by Elena Siegman, what about that Eminem song in Five? I'm pretty sure that wasn't Elena Siegman singing that...Salamandras 21:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Salamandras Longest Hidden Track Should it be noted that this is now the longest hidden track on the zombie maps? It's not significant but i remember reading that Abracadvre was the longest song according to the wiki at 6:11 although this is 7:05. Updated the directions to the meteorites I rewrote the directions to the locations of the meteorites, using the spawn as the starting point. I figured that's what the 'new comers' to the map wanting to learn the egg would find the easiest. A bit of Trivia When the song says, "I'll control the world one person at a time." I've heard that when Richtofen asks you for the golden rod, if you keep knifing the door, he will say something like this: "Just one more piece til world domination!!!" This would reference to that part in the song. Should that be added to trivia? Axel 4 4 3 2 18:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) i have never heard that quote before, but that doesnt mean its not there, it would make sense, this song sounds as if it's sung from richtofen's point of view, the part about "the voices in my head" same to point to this 19:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe.... This song is not from Rictofen's view, or Sam's, or the zombies'. Maybe it is from the survivors from this map, meaning Robert, Danny, Michael, and Sarah. This would make sense seeing as they probably won't make another appearance in zombies (much to their dismay, hence them saying they aren't ready to die) and this is their final curtain call (all of them are actors). But it might be a streach. Firefunbro 19:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) maybe so but i personally think the song is from romeros point of view since the song refers to "final curtain call" it may mean that he knows he will die along with the zombies and says that his career is over. but yeah the song may also be from the survivors point of view too since you put a reference to the lyrics in the song. and no you may be getting on to something. its not a stretch but its highly possibleGINJA-NINJA! 02:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Unless one of the character's comes out and says it it sung from their point of view, DO NOT add it to the trivia section. It qualifies as speculation and will be removed. Carbonite 0 02:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) carbonite i never was going to add this to the trivia page. even if i did it would just be removed because right now its just speculation like with the other easter egg songs we dont know whos pov its fromGINJA-NINJA! 06:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect Lyrics The lyrics are "Controlling 935", not "controlling every fight. I'm listening to this right now from the iTunes version so I think I would know, but I'm unable to edit the song. Nik nik2121 22:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿I've also heard this lots of times and now there are some sites which are acknowledging it, AZLyrics has changed it to 9-3-5 too Yes I too hear 935 not every fight I just nearly burst my eardrums listening to it at max volume I think t should be changedFryingpan57 19:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If anything he pronounced 9-3 fi. The 've' part of five is not pronounced. But yeah, 9-3-5. Richtofen The song's lyrics heavily suggest that it is from Richtofen's point of view. "While we damn the dead I'm trying to survive, I'm not ready to die" shows how Richtofen is only keeping the other characters around because he doesn't want to die and without their help the zombies would kill him. "The endless possibilities controlling 935" makes a reference to Group 935, which he was a part of. "The voices in my head suggest a less than peaceful sight" reference the voices Richtofen supposedly hears. "You can't change me, barriers - our trust will fade" references how Richtofen failed to break the zombies' trust barriers. "Make me crawl to daddy's little girl to read the writings on the wall" is clearly a reference to Samantha. The biggest hint for me though was "Through the madness we find loyalty is no match for power. Say goodbye to your life, left to rot in your darkest hour." This shows how Richtofen eventually went mad and thought that rather than be loyal to Maxis, he could kill him and take control of the zombie army himself. This is supported by the line "I'll control the world one person at a time" which shows his determination to rule the world with the zombies. I think he might have some master plan that he's not mentioning to the other characters, especially since he seemed to know exactly where to go to get whatever that golden rod was. So that's what the song lyrics probably mean. Actually, I'm guessing Richtofen is building a Wunderwaffe DG-2. I heard it was destroyed, so that could point towards it. There is no occurence of any of the themes from "Beauty of Annihilation" in this song. The only recycled motif is from the menu music, or "Damned." Which, I may add, is used quite masterfully. Would someone please remove the trivia saying that Beauty of Annihilation is in this song? Um.. the Beauty of Annihilation intro is in the song. It is being played on the guitar at 4:50. then it's Damned on guitar - BURNBAG 83!! 16:36, May 27, 2011 (UTC) 22:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Are they really part of the meteor? As I see it, the "meteors/ites" don't look like any of the ones that have appeared in the other maps. The ones in the other maps are smaller (except shi no numa) and have an orange glow. The pieces in here look grey or greenish to me, and look more like a bag that may have a piece of a meteor in it. There is a meteor somewhere, because you here the high pitched sound, but... it doesn't look like a meteor. Nik nik2121 17:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) WTF!?!? Did anyone notice that the part after Damned is stolen from, "Through the Fire and the Flames"? 19:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics uhhh, who replaced the video with lyrics in it with another vidoe with just a picture? please fix it. thanks!WASP Killer 02:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 935 I just went to 7 different lyrics websites and each one listed the lyrics as 935 not every fight only one listed it as every fight so ya. Fryingpan57 23:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wrong lyric Why is it blocked to editing with a wrong lyric? It says 935, it's every fight, not 935. It is 935